conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ASC Fort Worth
Don't you mean Fort Worth, as in Dallas-Fort Worth? Woogers - talk 21:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yep lol, saw it halfway through editing. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sept. 2030 I smell dead space ^.^ Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You smell right. I am not entirely sure what the incident is going to be. I am open to ideas btw. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) have a chemical leak, and make sure iut gets into the airways, JUST NOT PLANET EARTH PLZ Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I will certainly add that, but I want some sinister background story for spice: *Person 1 something *Person 2 finds out *Person 2 tells Captain *Captain wants to arrest Person 1 *Person 1 kills Captain *Shootout *Person 1 runs away, getting shot *Person 1 gets in the Chemical Storage room *Person 1 sabotages it, killing everyone on board Something like that xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on my little neptunian space station, you can cause it to spread there if you want a little "colateral damage". Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you don't really mind, that will be awesome. Expand a bit more on your article and I will start getting the story straight. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I plan to make three Paraguay-Class Spaceplexes, and the third one (Iturbe Spaceplex) is under construction. And if you want, your lil virus might get into my Neptunian Space Rail and infect them all. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well. What I am planning is that the chemical gas which was released made the passengers of the Fort Worth crazy. Basically being murderous and suicidal. Not to be confused with zombies though. They can still speak and use human things. The Fort Worth is going to be hailed by a ASSAuth Eternity-Class Destroyer near Asuncion Spaceplex. Your ships will then go and help. The Fort Worth will be "towed" to the Spaceplex, and as soon as the doors are opened. Boom. Or, the Fort Worth can crash into Asuncion Spaceplex - I am leaving that up to you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea where my billions of dollars don't go to waste (it also has more of a controlled vibe and that is always good for a story) so i'll pick option one. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright. One of my Eternity-Classes will find the Fort Worth a few thousand miles from the spaceplex. You will then send "tugs" (I don't really know how that part will work), and tow the ship back. It will then be docked. Security teams will enter and find a surprise. Merely shooting the lunatics won't work, as their current mental state can't give a shit about pain. My destroyer will then also dock to help and so everyone dies. To make this more interesting, one or two people can survive to be rescued. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "or two people can survive" you sure this ain't gonna end-up with my station exploding? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Nope, will more or less be like Dead Space 2, where almost the entire Sprawl (which has millions upon millions of inhabitants) dies. Nothing will be blown up (unless you want it to, later on). There can be evacuations though. I mean people who directly survived the massacre. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Survivors you say? Yes. Alot? No. The UFSA Space Fleet will leave when the whole infection thing goes down. The Asuncion Spaceplex will be released from the Novo Paraguay colony before it spreads to the other spaceplexes, and the Asuncion will be sent down into Neptune (which will probably rip it into millions of smaller peices. Only a few civilians who got out before quarentine protocal goes into effect will survive. By the By, did Clark-Kentz manufacture these chemicals? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I am going to make it an alien chemical. This is going to be the background story to the United Nations' law that no off-Earth substance can enter the atmosphere. The chemicals were extracted from the chuck of Pluto's surface the Fort Worth has cracked. Of course, the Clark-Kentz Corporation won't care about more innocent lives, and send more ships to find some more chemicals for them. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "Merely shooting the lunatics won't work, as their current mental state can't give a shit about pain." Pain doesn't matter when you take an assault rifle round to the chest or head and die. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :True. But remember, the security forces won't shoot to kill at first. And the adrenaline will also keep the people alive longer. They will obviously die from the shots, but will remain completely active until then. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) well then... Here goes about 10 billion dollars! also in present time, I don't think yarphei likes my isolation, anyways, I think the movie "The Crazies" and the game "Dead Space" is what this is going to be like. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep, the people will be like The Crazies, and the setting will be like Dead Space. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll let you write it if you want to, I'm not that good at these whole horror transcriptions and such. Just remember, in the end, it will be detached to neptune. Let like twenty people escape before quarentine. The UFSA fleet (yes the whole thing) will escape before quarentine. The virus will not spread to the rest of the colony. And remember, you don't have to write it. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will start ASAP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well... that is... depressing, but good job! Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) You can make some changes if you wish. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC)